Obudził się sam
by viLelouch
Summary: Sindria była normalnym państwem, w nienormalnym świecie, pełnym magii, tajemnic i wina. To ostanie ukochał sobie król tego państwa. Miłość ta, była tak silna, że nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miał problem z rozdzieleniem go od kieliszka i zaciągnięciem go do pracy... może jednak mu się to uda?


W Sindrii bywały normalnie dni.

Takie w trakcie których wprost marzyłeś o choć odrobinie westchnienia oraz takie, w których papiery dosłownie wysypywały się z pomieszczenia. Każdy z tych scenariuszów był „normalny".

Dzisiejszy dzień zdecydowanie należał do tych drugich.

-Sin.- niski głos zabrzmiał w pokoju. Letnia bryza wraz z wiatrem pokonała opór w postaci szyfonowych masywnych zasłon, leniwym ruchem rozwiewając białe włosy mężczyzny.

-Pijaczyno. Masz natychmiast wstać.- tym razem ton zdecydowanie nie wskazywał na jakiekolwiek polubowne negocjacje. Mógł nie wskazywać, oczywiście, jednak... i tak każdy wie jak to się kończyło. Leżący na wielkim, można by powiedzieć królewskich rozmiarów łóżku, leżał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

Można by się zastanawiać co w tym było by takiego niezwykłego. Może i nic... gdyby nie godzina, a nawiasem mówiąc, było już samo południe jak i to, że długowłosy był totalnie nagi. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy dodam iż podmiotem tego opisu jest Król Sinbad, wszystko napiera sensu.

Dla króla Sina, nie istniała dokumentacja, nie istniał zgiełk i zaduch w parlamencie... niestaniały przyziemne obowiązki. Król miał misję, pragnął przebywać z ludźmi... a oni lgnęli wprost do niego, szczęśliwi iż doznali tak niesamowitego zaszczytu. Chciał poznawać i odkrywać. Wszystko.

Szczególnie tancerki w pobliskich barach... lub otwartych festiwalach którymi osobiście się zajmował, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o dobór trunków wysokoprocentowych. To był jego konik.

Jednak nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbym mu wytykać jego błędy, Podrywacz Siedmiu Mórz, spełniał swoje obowiązki jako organ mówiący innym co mają robić, sprawował się doskonale...

-Sin~ zostałeś tatusiem~~!- zaświergotał wesoło zielonooki.

-CO!?- Sinbad od razu uniósł się do siadu, opierając dłonie na blado kremowej, satynowej pościeli.

Te trzy słowa zawsze działały. Po za tym, bez problemu można było wykorzystać inny plan działania... mimo całego doświadczenia z budzeniem mężczyzny, Jafar nadal wierzył, że nadejdzie taki dzień w którym monarcha po prostu wstanie... bez marudzenia i gadania i to jeszcze bez kaca. Nadzieja matką... na pewno nie głupich. Białowłosy był drugą najważniejszą osobą w państwie, genialnym zabójcą oraz zarządcą parlamentu... po prostu pozostały w nim jakieś szczątki wiary w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-To co słyszałeś.- uniósł się doradca, skupiają na sobie w pełni spojrzenie miodowych oczu.- Przez twoje obijanie się, dokumentacja zaczęła kopulować i rozmnożyła się do apokaliptycznych rozmiarów. Tak więc radzę ci opuścić to łóżko, w tempie natychmiastowym i udać się wraz ze mną do twojego gabinetu w końcu zająć się pracą, nim to państwo upadnie przez twoje lenistwo.

Jeśli siwowłosy nie krzyczy i nie bije oznacza to tyle co, cisza przed burzą. Właściwie to huraganem.

Tak więc, leniwiec w końcu postanowił, a właściwie to został zmuszony, do opuszczenia miękkiego materaca i puchowych poduszek. Oczywiście nie omieszkają przy tym, dość specyficznego, symbolizującego niezadowolenie, wyrazu twarzy.

Och Sin... gdyby to co kolwiek dawało... no dobra, czasem daje. Jednak tym razem żadnego zmiłuj i przebacz nie będzie.

Długowłosy oczywiście już nie raz nalegał na poszerzenie zakresu uprawnień chłopaka... jednak ten skrupulatnie i raz za razem odmawiał. Doskonale wiedział, że Jego Szanowana Leniwa Mość, nigdy więcej nie pokazała by się w swoim gabinecie, który już w tej chwili był traktowany jako przechowalnia ukrytego alkoholu. Nie było możliwości, żeby Jafar o tym nie wiedział. W końcu jako przywódca generałów/pasjonat ratowania Sinowi tyłka, musiał wiedzieć wszystko. Dosłownie. Nawet jeśli tyczyło się to stosowanego przez niego kremu na zmarszczki.. tak. O tym też wiedział.

Potem... wsiadł by na statek, uwolniony od papierologi i wyruszył ponownie w świat. Zdobywając kolejne niesamowite wspomnienia i barwne historie, do swoich książek.

Jak na imbecyla pisał zadziwiająco dobrze. Miał bardzo przystępny język, który łatwo można było zrozumieć i za razem, operował niesamowicie obrazowymi opisami.

Po prostu jego wyobraźnia na coś się przydawała... czasem.

Wracając jednak do chwili obecnej.

Jafar opuścił pomieszczenie udając się na balkon. Z każdego miejsca na zamku rozpościerał się piękny widok na całe wyspę i otaczający ją ocean.

To naprawdę było niesamowite, jednak z drugiej strony widząc to wszystko, widząc codziennie pracujących ciężko ludzi można było poczuć większy ciężar na swoich barkach. Większą odpowiedzialność za swoje błędy. Które na tak wysokich stanowiskach, mogły grozić niewyobrażalnymi stratami. Jak już kiedyś się stało.

Przez jeden pierdolony błąd.

-Hej Jafar~!- zaświergotała Pisti, która nagle raz ze swoim ogromnym latającym stworzeniem zawisła w powietrzu tuż za marmurową ramą balkonu, przysłaniając widok białowłosemu.

Uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie.

-Witaj Pisti, jak ci mija poranek?- blondyna była najmłodsza z generałów. Właściwie to nadal nie był pewien czy jej wiek, nie zalicza się bardziej pod zabawę z lalkami, lub wraz z przyjaciółkami w dom. Niż dowodzenia plutonem... oraz pełnienia funkcji generała. Nawet jeśli to zwierzęta były jej podwładnymi... Jednak dziewczyna musiała tu być. Zarówno jakoś poświadczenie przymierza jak i samej chęci znajdowania się właśnie w tym miejscu, nigdzie indziej. Z resztą... nawet jeśli zabronili by jej walki na froncie, czego oczywiście próbowali, to młoda spryciula i tak znajdowała sposób aby się uwolnić. W końcu miała po swojej stronie całą faunę.

-Dziękuję. Jest całkiem nieźle, tylko zwierzęta są trochę niespokojne, zapowiada się na burzę.- pogłaskała swojego ogromnego zwierzaka po brudno szarych piórach. Ptak wcale nie wyglądał jak by cierpiał, bardziej jak gdyby był do swojego jeźdźca po prostu przywiązany, możne nawet trochę na ślepo. Miał dziwne wrażenie jakoby stworzenie mu się z czymś kojarzyło, jednak nie miał do końca pomysłu o co tak naprawdę mogło chodzić.

-W takim razie, pamiętaj aby nie latać cały dzień. Nie chcemy na kolację pieczonego kurczaka.- zażartował, wywołując przy tym oburzenie na twarzy księżniczki.

-Pupuś to nie kurczak! Pfffff... ignorancie! Po za tym, pioruny to dla nas pikuś, latamy razem od lat.- żachnęła się, zakładając ręce.- chciałam zapytać, czy nie chcesz polatać z nami

-Tak tak, oczywiście. Wybacz, ale podziękuję za lekcję latania. Wolę stabilne podłoża, takie których nie wystraszy przelatujący motyle.

-Coś spięty dziś jesteś. Co Sin znów zrobił?- zapytała, jakby zapominając o swoim wcześniejszym fochu.

-Przeleć koło okna od jego gabinetu to się dowiesz.- westchnął głęboko zaciągając się świeżym powietrzem, oraz mrużąc oczy przed prażącym słońcem, które właściwie było jego największym antagonistą. Wieczne opatrzenia w końcu zmusiły go do noszenia tych ilu warstw ubrań, nawet gdy na dworze temperatura sięgała ponad trzydziestu stopni. Po za tym, to też jego mundur i naprawdę darzył go szacunkiem, jako symbol swojego stanowiska i króla którego reprezentował.- Swoją drogą...- spojrzał groźnie na dziewczynę.- to jak twoje papiery?

Dokładnie, nawet ona posiadała swoje obowiązki, których niewypełnianie grozić mogło... oj wieloma różnymi konsekwencjami.

-Jakie..?- Czyli wymówka numer 1 „Jak nic nie wiem"

Doradca westchnął ciężko spoglądając na zachód.

-Po pierwsze, trzeba uzupełnić braki pożywienia dla zwierząt oraz naprawić uszkodzone ogrodzenia.- zaczął wyliczać.- Ponadto, czy wymyśliłaś już motyw na festiwal dla dzieci? Miałaś to zrobić w zeszłym tygodniu. Oczywiście istnieje też dużo więcej spraw dla załatwienia...

Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru rozwiał kefiję Jafara, po nagłym zniknięciu Pisti łatwo domyślił się iż był to po prostu mocny ruch ogromnych skrzydeł.

Spojrzał na chwilę na znajdującą się już zdecydowanie zbyt daleko postacią.

Zdecydowanie przemyśli te zajęcia z latania... w końcu łatwiej było by mu łapać uciekinierów... i nie tylko. Posługiwanie się swoimi rzutkami opanował do takiej perfekcji, że mógł praktycznie poruszać się w powietrzu, jednak nie działało to na otwartych przestrzeniach.

-Jestem.- cichy i zmęczony głos obiegł go z wnętrza komnaty, gdzie po chwili sam pojawił się, zmierzając do wyjścia.

-Zapraszam do gabinetu.

-Ale śniadan...- białowłosy zatrzymał się w połowie drogi obracając głowę, w stronę króla.

-Jak podpiszesz rachunki za zaopatrzenie kuchni, a teraz zapraszam.- otworzył masywne drzwi i upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku przepuścił w nich króla.

Kolejny upierdliwy dzień, czas zacząć.


End file.
